Having Hope
by Lizzy Halliwell
Summary: The Charmed Ones are teenagers and two of them get into a horrible car accident! Will they survive or not???
1. Default Chapter

Having Hope  
  
By Lizzy Halliwell  
  
"WE WON WE WON WE WON!!!!!!!!!!!!" Piper heard her baby sister scream in happiness.  
  
Phoebe and her best friend Brianna were hugging and jumping up and down in excitement. Their team had just won the first basketball game of the season.  
  
"Congratulations Pheebs!" Piper yelled as she ran toward Phoebe with Lauren Brianna's older half sister right behind her.  
  
"Come on let's go celebrate who wants ice cream?" Lauren asked knowing what the answer was going to already be.  
  
"ME ME ME!!!!!" Both Phoebe and Brianna yelled at once.  
  
Brianna and Phoebe hurried up and got out of their uniforms and into their clothes then all four of them left the gym.  
  
"Hey Brie Mom said that you could spend the night at Phoebe's house. Do you want to?"  
  
"YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Again both Phoebe and Brianna screamed.  
  
They then all got into Lauren's brand new mustang and drove out of the school parking lot. They then drove to the ice cream shop and drove threw the drive threw.  
  
"Okay Girls what kind of ice cream do you both want?" Piper asked as she turned around in her seat so she could face them.  
  
"I want chocolate in a cup!" Phoebe squealed.  
  
"What about you Brie?"  
  
"I want swirl in a cup please."  
  
"Okay." Piper said then she turned back around in her seat.  
  
"May I please take your order?"  
  
"Yes I would like four ice creams in cups. Two vanilla, one chocolate, and one swirl please." "Okay is that all for you tonight?"  
  
"Yes that should do it thanks." Lauren continued.  
  
After Lauren paid the lady, they all got their ice creams. Lauren parked the car in the parking lot and they sat their eating their ice cream, talking to each other, and listening to the radio. After they were all finished Lauren cranked up the car again and this time they drove towards the Halliwell Manor. But none of them knew what was about to happen. As they drove down the road singing, laughing, and talking disaster struck.  
  
SO WHAT DO YALL THINK?????  
  
SHOULD I CONTINUE????????  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Having Hope Chapter 2

Having Hope Part 2  
  
By Lizzy Halliwell  
  
The girls had just stopped at a red light and now it was their turn to go, so Lauren put her foot on the gas peddle causing the car to move forward, further on to the road. Right as she began to gain speed, all four girls saw it. A truck going about 60 mph was heading down the road to the side and straight at them. They all knew that there was no way that the guy could stop his truck, then before Lauren could do anything to try to get the car out of harms way. Within what seemed like forever, but was only about 2 seconds the two vehicles collided. The truck had hit them on the back of the passenger seat, and the force for the impact caused the mustang to flip over. The tiny car actually flipped four times before it landed upside down into a ditch and stopped. The truck that had hit them didn't even stop he just kept on going even though the whole front his car was smashed in.  
  
IN SIDE THE CAR  
  
Phoebe still didn't release what had just happened.  
  
"Ppp." Phoebe cried as she tried to say her sister's name, but before she could say another thing her whole world went black.  
  
OUT IN THE ROAD  
  
Many passing cars had stopped or where stopping trying to help the girls who were strapped into the car as well as they could. Which wasn't very much.  
  
INSIDE THE CAR  
  
Piper could hear people talking outside. She was in so much pain that she couldn't quit figure out exactly where she was and why she was there. All Piper say was blood, broken glass everywhere, and a smashed up car, and that terrified her. Then suddenly threw all the noise coming for outside she heard someone whimper out in pain.  
  
"Phoebe." Piper said trying her hardest to ignore and trying not to pass out from the pain talking caused.  
  
Piper didn't hear Phoebe's voice, but she did hear Lauren's.  
  
SO WHAT SO YALL THINK? DO YALL LIKE IT SO FAR?  
  
SHOULD I CONTINUE GOING ON? 


	3. Having Hope Chapter 3

Having Hope Part 3  
  
By Lizzy Halliwell  
  
All Lauren's voice was was a light and quiet whisper and Piper couldn't understand what she was saying. Suddenly Piper heard a loud screeching noise and she knew exactly who it was, the ambulance. Then seconds later eight paramedics jumped out of four different ambulances one for each girl.  
  
Within fifteen minutes they had both Lauren and Piper out of the wrecked vehicle and they almost had Brianna out. But Phoebe was stuck in the car with no way out. The paramedics and police men finally had to go and get a machine called the jaws of life and cut Phoebe out of the car. Both Phoebe and Brianna were still unconscious and not making any sign of movement or anything in that manor. But Piper and Lauren were awake, but Piper was in a sort of daze or something. The paramedics were rushing every which a way around the accident scene, getting medical supplies and other things, pulling equipment out of bags, then putting all of the equipment on the injured girls trying to help them and save their lives. Piper and Lauren where both being talked to in the matter to calm them down and keep them awake and conscious. The paramedics were giving them all kinds of medicine to try and get rid of their pain and suffering. Then within thirty minutes after they arrived they had all four girl loaded up into the ambulances.  
  
Inside Phoebe's Ambulance  
  
"We have a twelve year old female coming in with multiple injuries from a car accident hit by a drunk driver. There are three other young girls behind us. Two minor and one critical. We need trauma rooms open, surgeons ready, and x-ray ready as soon as we get there. We are no latter than ten minutes out." The driving paramedic said over his hand held intercom.  
  
Ten Minutes Later  
  
After arrival all four girl were suddenly rolled into the emergency room, then into the different trauma rooms, were they were surrounded by many doctors who were fighting to save there lives. 


	4. Having Hope Chapter 4

Having Hope Part 4  
  
By Lizzy Halliwell  
  
"Someone get a hold of these children's parents!" one of the doctor working on Phoebe yelled to one of the nurses.  
  
The nurse looked inside Phoebe's pants which had to be cut off and found a student ID card.  
  
"Her name is Phoebe Marie Halliwell according to her student ID."  
  
The Halliwell Manor  
  
"Hello." Nine year old Paige Matthews - Halliwell said into the phone.  
  
"Hi sweetie can I please speak to your Mommy?"  
  
"Nope she's in heaven."  
  
"Okay then can I speak to your Daddy?"  
  
"Nope he's gone too."  
  
"Okay then can I talk to the person that takes can of you?" The nurse asked getting a little annoyed and frustrated.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not." The nurse asked again about to loose her patients.  
  
"Because she's not at home, but my big sister is."  
  
"Okay now how old is you big sister?' The nurse asked happy that this conversation was actually now going some where.  
  
"She's eighteen."  
  
"Can you please put her on the phone so I can talk to her?"  
  
"Yah sure." Paige said nicely then she screamed her Prue's name as loud as her voice would let her.  
  
"WHAT!..." Prue said as she walked into the room that Paige was in.  
  
".Paige what have I told you about yelling threw the house."  
  
"But Prue someone is one the phone for you!"  
  
"That still doesn't mean that you can scream threw the house." Prue said as she took the phone out of her baby sister's hand.  
  
"Hello this is Prue Halliwell speaking."  
  
"Ms. Halliwell your two sister Phoebe and Piper have been brought to San Francisco Memorial Hospital."  
  
"Why. what happened???" Prue interrupted before the nurse could continue.  
  
"They were victims in a car accident. They were hit by a drunk driver."  
  
Prue couldn't believe what she was hearing, she left like she was dying that her heart had just stopping beating. 


	5. Having Hope Chapter 5

Having Hope Part 5  
  
By Lizzy Halliwell  
  
Thirty minutes later Prue was running into the hospital with her little sister Paige running and trying to catch up with her sister.  
  
"I received a phone call about half an hour ago saying that my two younger sisters were brought to the emergency room here." Prue said frantically to the nurse at the front desk.  
  
"What are their names?"  
  
"Phoebe and Piper Halliwell."  
  
"Okay if you would please go and waiting in the waiting room. I'll try and get a hold of your sisters doctor and have them come and talk to you about their conditions."  
  
"Okay thank you every much."  
  
"Prue where's Phoebe and Piper?" Prue heard her baby sister ask behind her.  
  
"Their being helped by the doctors here sweetie."  
  
"Can we go and see them?" Paige quietly asked.  
  
"In just a little while baby."  
  
An Hour Later  
  
"Family of Phoebe and Piper Halliwell?" Prue heard a women say.  
  
"Over here." Prue said not standing up because her little sister was fast asleep in her lap.  
  
"Hi my name is Doctor McKenna Johnson ad I am taking care of your sisters. Right now they are both in surgery."  
  
"What for?" Prue said sort of panicking.  
  
"Phoebe has internal bleeding, a head injury with skull fracture, over 9 different other fractures including her jaw, all of the ligaments in her right knee are torn, and Piper had dislocated her shoulder and her jaw."  
  
"Oh my gosh?" Prue gasped now panicking about Phoebe's condition.  
  
"Now Phoebe when she gets out of surgery, which is going to be a while, we are going to have to take her up to the PICU (Pediatric Intensive Care Unit), but Piper will be sent straight to the Pediatric Recovery room. Piper should be out of surgery sometime in-between thirty minutes to an hour. 


	6. Having Hope Chapter 6

Having Hope Part 6  
  
By Lizzy Halliwell  
  
Prue was shocked to hear how bad conditions that her sisters were in. She had no idea that the wreck was this bad, she had only thought that they had a couple of scratches. Well this is what her head told her to believe.  
  
Twenty Minutes Later  
  
Prue who still had her sleeping baby sister on her lap, turned away from her magazine and looked at the entrance door. Walking threw the door was Brianna and Lauren's mom, Brianna's dad (Lauren's step dad), and Lauren's dad. Then Prue saw the person that she had been waiting for what seemed like forever to see, her Grams.  
  
"Grams?" Prue said getting her grandmother's attention, but also waking up Paige in the process.  
  
Penny rushed over to eldest and youngest granddaughter.  
  
"Prue what happened?"  
  
"They were hit by a drunk driver on their way from Phoebe's basketball game!" Prue said in a panicked voice, which fully woke Paige up.  
  
"GRAMS!" Paige swelled sleepily.  
  
"Hi Baby." Penny said back then she picked Paige up from Prue's lap."  
  
"Prue have you talked to the doctor's yet?"  
  
"Yes I talked to the Emergency Room Doctor, McKenna Johnson, and she said that they were both still in surgery.'  
  
"Prue watch you little sister while I find out what is really happening in their and what their conditions are." Penny said giving Paige back to Prue. 


	7. Having Hope Chapter 7

Having Hope Part 7  
  
By Lizzy Halliwell  
  
Penny then went to the front desk, and asked to talk to Doctor Johnson.  
  
Thirty Minutes Later  
  
Doctor Johnson walked into the waiting room and then over to the Halliwell family.  
  
"Hi I am doctor McKenna Johnson you must be Penny Halliwell the Grandmother."  
  
"Yes I am. How are my granddaughters doing?"  
  
"Well it's hard to tell right now. Piper just got out of surgery and Phoebe is still being operated on."  
  
"What's wrong with them? And when can I go see Piper?"  
  
"You can go and see Piper in a minute, but first I could like to talk to you alone about your granddaughters conditions."  
  
"Okay sure." Penny said then she followed Doctor Johnson into the other room.  
  
"Please have a seat. Okay your granddaughter Piper's injuries are not as severe as her sisters. We had to operate her dislocated jaw and her shoulder and that was all. She also broke a couple of bones which we already put a cast on. She should be only in recovery overnight and be in the hospital for a couple of days. Her injuries should all heal within a couple of months and she will be back to her normal self. 


	8. Having Hope Chapter 8

Having Hope Part 8  
  
By Lizzy Halliwell  
  
She looked horrible her face and body were all scraped up and all bruised up. Piper's jaw was all swollen and it was also wired shut to ware there was no possible way that Piper could talk. Piper's right shoulder was also all bandaged and braced up. Penny, Prue, and Paige all got closer to Piper and her hospital bed. Paige sort of held back she had never seen anything like this before and it was scaring her half to death. Prue notice how scared Paige looked and immediately went over to her baby sister's side to try and comfort her, which worked. Paige began to calm down a little after Prue put her into her arms.  
  
They all just sat there in the recovery room for another couple of hours talking to Piper who was still unconscious and they were begging her to squeeze their hand and to wake up. Paige had fallen asleep in Prue's lap after about an hour. It was another couple of hours until Penny felt someone lightly squeeze her right hand.  
  
"Piper. come on honey." Penny began to say begging her granddaughter to wake up.  
  
"It's time to wake up."  
  
Suddenly five minutes later Piper opened her soft brown eyes which were now filled with pain and tiredness.  
  
After Piper realized who was around her, her eyes filled with tears and confusion. She had no clue were she was the last thing that she remembered was the truck speeding and heading right towards Lauren's car. Suddenly Piper realized what had happened and where she was. Then she did was try to talk and she couldn't.  
  
"Piper honey you were in a car accident and you hurt your jaw and you had to have surgery on it so the doctors wired it shut so there is no way you can talk you are going to have to write everything down." Penny said as she gently brushed her hands threw her granddaughter long brown hair.  
  
Penny gave Piper a piece of paper to write on and pencil to write with. Piper picked up the pencil with her left hand because she couldn't move her right one and then she very sloppily wrote: Phoebe?  
  
SO WHAT DO YALL THINK?????????????????????  
  
SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Having Hope Chapter 9

z Having Hope Part 9  
  
By Lizzy Halliwell  
  
"Honey Phoebe is still in surgery right now."  
  
Penny then saw Piper write: what is wrong with her?  
  
Penny didn't want to scare Piper so all she told her was that Phoebe had a little bit more injuries than Piper did and it was taking the doctors longer to fix her.  
  
"Now it's time to get some sleep Baby you have had a hard, long, and painful day." Penny said as she gently kissed Piper on the head then took the piece of paper and the pencil away from Piper.  
  
"Have a good nap Pipe." Prue said then both she and Paige, who had just woken up, both gave Piper a kiss on the head, then Piper gave into the pain medication that she had been given and she closed her tired eyes.  
  
Paige then put her head back on Prue's shoulder and quickly fell back to sleep. Prue then sat back in the chair she had been sitting at and she moved Paige to where Paige's head was on Prue's left arm.  
  
An Hour Later (One of the Operation Rooms)  
  
"Time of death 3:27 a.m." One of the surgeons said. 


	10. Having Hope Chapter 10

Having Hope Part 10  
  
By Lizzy Halliwell  
  
At about 6:30 Prue had gone down to the cafeteria to get some food for herself, Paige, and Penny. Suddenly she saw Thomas Montgomery who was Lauren's father. He was just staring at his coffee cup and his face was red and looked like it was stained with tears like he had been crying. Prue could see that he wanted to be left a lone so she went on with getting Grams and her self some coffee and Paige some orange juice. Prue paid for her food and then when back up to Piper's room.  
  
Twenty Minutes Later  
  
Doctor Johnson came into Piper's room with another doctor behind her. He had a pair of sea green scrubs on and he had some kind of mask on his neck, both Penny and Prue knew that he must be some kind of surgeon.  
  
"Ms. Halliwell can we please talked to you in the hall in private."  
  
"Sure. Prue please watch your sisters for me."  
  
"Sure Grams."  
  
Outside in the Hallway  
  
"Ms. Halliwell this is Doctor Davison and he was the surgeron who operated on your granddaughter,  
  
Phoebe."  
  
"Hi Ms. Halliwell it's nice to meet you." Doctor Davison said as he put his hand out for Penny to shake.  
  
Penny shook his hand then they all sat down in a chair.  
  
"How is my granddaughter doing?"  
  
"She is out of surgery right now and in the Pediatric Surgical Intensive Care Unit. Ms. Halliwell your granddaughter is in extremely serious condition. We have her hooked up to many machines that are keeping her alive. The surgery on her internally bleeding and her broken jaw was very successful. We had to put her right arm and leg into rods and pins where she fractured them. But her skull fracture is what we are worried we have to wait until the swelling does down and she wakes up if she does before we can say if she is going to be okay or not. We are going to keep her in the PSICU until the swelling begins to go down and then we will move her to the PICU."  
  
"When can I go and see her?"  
  
"Someone will came and get you after we get her settled all in. Now this could take anywhere from an hour to three. It matters how her body reacts..." Doctor Johnson said  
  
".But I promise you that someone will came and get you when we are all done."  
  
"Thank you both so much."  
  
"You're welcome Ms. Halliwell."  
  
Penny and the two doctors then got up and the doctors left and Penny went back into Piper's room. 


	11. Having Hope Chapter 11

Having Hope Part 11  
  
By Lizzy Halliwell  
  
"Grams do I have to go to school today?" Paige asked as soon as she saw her Grams reenter the room.  
  
"No sweetie you don't"  
  
"Yes!!!" Paige cheered, which made both Prue and Penny laugh.  
  
"Hey Prudence dear could you please go home and pick up some clothes for all of us and grab some for Piper and Phoebe. Hey Paige why don't you go with Prue get some thing to do while we are here."  
  
"Like your homework." Prue said knowing what her little sister was going to say.  
  
"PRUE!!!" Paige said stamping her foot.  
  
"Ssshhh!" Both Prue and Penny said then laughed.  
  
"You will wake up Piper." Penny said, but it was to late.  
  
Piper had already began to stir and she opened her eyes. Since she couldn't talk she tried to move around to get someone's attention, which she succeeded in.  
  
"Piper what is it Baby? What wrong?" Penny asked after seeing the pain in her granddaughter's eyes.  
  
Penny then handed Piper the pen and a piece of paper, which Piper took.  
  
Then she wrote, "Pain."  
  
"Okay I will call a nurse."  
  
Ten Minutes Later  
  
Piper had fallen back to sleep and Prue and Paige had gone back to the manor for their things.  
  
Thirty Minutes Later  
  
Doctor Johnson knocked on the door then she slowly walked into Piper's room.  
  
"Ms. Halliwell you can see your granddaughter now."  
  
Penny then quickly wrote a note to Prue telling her where she went and if she was not back by the time she did Prue should stay with Piper and not try and look for her. Then Penny began to follow Doctor Johnson out of the room and up to the PSICU.  
  
The PSICU  
  
"This is Ms. Penelope Halliwell she is the guardian of Phoebe Halliwell." Doctor Johnson said to the nurse at the front desk of the PSICU.  
  
"Okay you both can go in."  
  
"Thank you." Doctor Johnson said to the nurse as she walked threw the door with Penny right behind her.  
  
"Ms. Halliwell usually every time you come up here you are going to have to sign in, but since I am with you it is different."  
  
"Okay." Penny replied.  
  
"She's in her now let me remind you and just warn you seeing her in the condition that she is in is going to be every difficult. So you need to brace yourself and try to stay calm for Phoebe's sake."  
  
"Thank you Doctor Johnson for the warning now can I please see my granddaughter?" 


	12. Having Hope Chapter 12

Having Hope Part 12  
  
By Lizzy Halliwell  
  
Doctor Johnson then opened the door to Phoebe's room and Penny walked into it. Nothing was going to brace her for what she saw. Her granddaughter, her Phoebe, was lying on a bed hooked up to so many monitors and machines, her whole body either had bandages on the or had some kind of tube or needle. Penny quietly walked over to Phoebe's bed, and as she was doing this Doctor Johnson quietly and slowly slipped out of the room. Penny then pulled up a chair and then sat down my Phoebe taking her uninjured hand and holding on to it. Phoebe's beautiful long brown hair had been cut where they had preformed the surgery.  
  
"Hey Baby its Grams. You were in a car accident, but you're going to be fine. Phoebe baby if you can hear me could you please squeeze my hand please."  
  
"Please God let her squeeze my hand." Penny prayed to herself hoping beyond hope that Phoebe would squeeze her hand, but nothing happened.  
  
Penny sat with Phoebe for about an hour talking to her about stuff trying to make Phoebe wake up, but nothing ever worked.  
  
"Baby I have to go. I love you so much and I will see you later." Penny said then she kissed her granddaughter on the forehead.  
  
Then she left the room.  
  
Down Stairs in Piper's Room  
  
Prue and Paige had arrived back at about ten minutes before Grams came back down. When Prue read the letter all she wanted to do was to find her grandmother and go and see how Phoebe was doing.  
  
Penny then opened the door to the hospital room. She saw Piper who was still sound asleep, Paige who was in one of the chairs doing her homework, and Prue who was looking at a magazine. But as soon as Prue heard the room door shut she quickly looked up.  
  
"Grams how is she?"  
  
"Prudence I talk to you about that later." 


	13. Having Hope Chapter 13

Having Hope Part 13  
  
By Lizzy Halliwell  
  
About 2 hours later Piper had woken up and this time she actually stayed awake for about an hour before she pressed the morphine button again and quickly feel back to sleep.  
  
Ten At Night  
  
Paige had fallen asleep in one of the chairs in the room. Prue looked up at her Grams, who was watching Piper and Paige sleep.  
  
"Grams." Penny looked up at her eldest granddaughter. ".how bad is it?" Prue asked a little afraid to hear her answer.  
  
Penny knew exactly who Prue was talking about, without Prue even saying her name.  
  
Penny knew she had to tell Prue, but she didn't know how to tell her exactly.  
  
"She's in critical condition Prue, she broke her skull and there was a lot of swelling and until it goes down they will not know if Phoebe's brain had permanent damage or not. And until the swelling goes down we don't know if Phoebe will ever wake up."  
  
Prue was now in tears as she imagined her life without her little sister in it.  
  
Suddenly they heard Paige scream, "YOUR LYING!!! PHOEBE IS FINE!!!!!!!"  
  
Then Paige bolted out of the room as fast as she could and Paige was extremely fast for her age and her height.  
  
Both Penny and Prue just stood were they were in shock for a second, they had both thought Paige was sound asleep. It took them a couple of seconds to react to that had just happened. When they both were shocked back into reality, they rushed after Paige. 


	14. Having Hope Chapter 14

Having Hope Part 14  
  
By Lizzy Halliwell  
  
After running around the ward for about five minutes looking for Paige. Prue finally guessed where Paige might be.  
  
"Grams what if she went up to see Phoebe?" Prue asked her frantic grandmother.  
  
Penny and Prue then rushed up to the PSICU.  
  
Prue had been correct because Paige was in Phoebe's room, looking at Phoebe with a face that Prue had never seen before.  
  
Both Penny and Prue quietly walked into the room after Penny explained to the PSICU nurse what was going on and why they were there.  
  
"Paige honey." Penny said trying to get Paige's attention so that she wouldn't get scared if she turned around and saw both her oldest sister and her Grams standing behind her.  
  
Paige didn't even react she just stood there like no one had said anything.  
  
"Paige baby." Prue said as she walked towards Paige and knelt down beside her. Paige's eyes were different they were fixed on Phoebe and she was not blinding or anything just staring, which was sort of freaking Prue out.  
  
Prue then looked at Phoebe who was lying on her bed, that girl on that bed was nothing like the Phoebe knew and loved. This girl was so lifeless and unPhoebe like. Prue couldn't really believe that that girl lying in that bed was her baby sister. Prue then turned her attention to Paige who had just made a small sound in her throat. Prue looked up and saw huge crystal clear tears running down her baby sisters face. Prue gently pulled Paige into her grasp, but to Prue and Penny surprise Paige didn't collapsed into Prue's arms like she usually did when she was crying. Paige just stayed in statue position and she still had not blinked. Penny then decided she needed to get Paige out of here, it was to much for a ten year old to handle.  
  
"Prue lets go." Prue heard her Grams say, so Prue picked Paige up.  
  
Paige didn't put up a fight or anything, she didn't even relax her body she looked like she was still in a stand position.  
  
When they got back into Piper's room Paige's eyes where still glazed over and she hadn't moved or said anything since Prue and Penny found her.  
  
Prue would yell Paige's name, yet there would still no response from Paige's at all. The only thing she would do was stare at the door. Both Prue and their Grams was becoming extremely worried about Paige on top of being worried about both Piper and Phoebe. Penny felt a little pain in her chest and heart but she ignored it, her granddaughters were more important to her than a little pain in her chest. 


	15. Having Hope Chapter 15 and Final

Having Hope Part 15  
  
By Lizzy Halliwell  
  
In about 5 minutes Penny chest slowly began to loose tension and she her lungs and heart began to relax. It look Prue an hour, but she finally got Phoebe to sleep.  
  
Two Days Later  
  
Paige was finally out of her daze and beginning to act like her normal self again. Piper's condition was continuing to improve and showing improvement. She started physical therapy and everything and was doing great, even though it was extremely painful.  
  
Four Days Later  
  
Phoebe started to come around, she still couldn't talk or open her eyes, but she could lightly squeeze people's hand. The sweet part is that the first hand she squeezed was Paige's. Piper was released the same day Phoebe began to come around.  
  
Two Weeks Later  
  
Phoebe was ready to be moved out of the PICU and into the pediatric recovery ward. Then she heard that her best friend, Brianna, was killed in the accident, which affected both Piper and Phoebe. Lauren came to visit a couple of times, which helped Phoebe a lot with grieving process.  
  
6 Months Later  
  
Phoebe was released from the hospital finally and Piper was 90% better.  
  
One Day The Same Week  
  
"Prue can you take me to see Brie?" Phoebe said with some tears whelping up in her bright brown eyes.  
  
Prue wasn't in as much shock as she thought she was going to be, she knew that eventually that Phoebe was going to want or would have to say goodbye to her best friend for closure for herself and for Brie's sprit.  
  
"Sure Sweetie do you want it go now?".  
  
Phoebe only nodded.  
  
Then Prue saw something in Phoebe's hand it looked like a plaque or something.  
  
"Honey what is that in your hand?"  
  
"Something I made for Brie. Grams helped get it."  
  
"Cool" Prue didn't ask what it was or what it said because it was just between Phoebe and Brianna.  
  
Down at the Cemetery  
  
Prue parked the car in the small road then turned to her little sister.  
  
"Do you want me to come with you honey?" "Could you?" Phoebe asked almost like she expected Prue to say no.  
  
"Sure honey."  
  
They both got out and walked over to the headstone that read.  
  
~~~ Brianna Kalyn Dane ~~~  
~~~~ April 2 - November 29 Forever Thirteen ~~~  
  
~~~ A Beautiful Daughter, Great Sister, A Great Friend~~~ ~~~ SHE WILL BE GREAT MISSED AND WILL ALWAYS BE LOVED~~~  
  
There was a picture of Brianna's school picture in the middle of the headstone, which made the tears begin to run down Phoebe's face. She walked closer to the headstone. She got down on her knees and placed the plaque on the side of the headstone and put something in the ground to my it stay.  
  
Then suddenly Phoebe began to read what the plaque said  
  
****** Maybe Not Forever ******  
by Angell  
  
There are so many stories I still want to tell  
  
There are so many I love you's left unsaid  
  
There are many tears left uncried  
  
There are many dreams left to fall apart  
  
I miss our long talks  
  
I miss the nights when all was alright  
  
I love you like a sister, you were my angel,  
  
Yet I wonder why you left me here to die  
  
We were forever best friends-  
  
When one fell to the ground  
  
The other one was there to help her back up.  
  
We healed our broken hearts  
  
With a hug and a gentle smile.  
  
We stayed up every night looking at the stars,  
  
Giggling like little girls and having midnight talks.  
  
You said you had to go-  
  
I wished it wasn't so.  
  
You said we'd always write.  
  
You said it would be like old times.  
  
I looked in your eyes as you looked into mine,  
  
With smiles like everything was fine.  
  
Yet we both knew well that this was our last good-bye.  
  
We knew that we would never again  
  
Have those long talks and play like little girls again.  
  
We knew all the pain we'd cause ourselves.  
  
I also knew that my angel was being taken away,  
  
Yet we promised no matter what we'd remain forever best friends  
  
"I miss you so much Brianna. why did you have to go and leave me here without you how can you expect me to move on. I miss you so much and all I want to let you know how much I love you and I will never ever ever forget u not ever." Phoebe gasped out as she cried all the tears that she had been holding back for so long.  
  
Prue was about to rush over to her sister to comfort her but pulled herself back, she needed to let Phoebe do this by herself.  
  
Phoebe knelt down and kissed the headstone then grabbed her sister, then they left hand locked in hand.  
  
*~*~*~* The End *~*~*~* 


End file.
